nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Set pieces
Set pieces are a type of Interactive objects in Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. General game information Set pieces is a category named by NitromeIcebreaker A Viking Voyage website - Update #4 "Set Pieces" that certain hazards or interactive objects in Icebreaker A Viking Voyage fall into if they appear in only one level. Set pieces Bag The bag is an interactive object that appears on Troll Marsh [[Troll Marsh#Level 6: Do the Barrel Roll|Level 6 Do the Barrel Roll]]. Appearance The bag appears spherical with some bag material sticking out at the top, most of this material having a rope around it. The bag is a light brown coloured at the top, a bit dark brown coloured in the middle, and dark brown coloured at the bottom. The bag has a light white coloured chain design at the top, this chain design stretching horizontally across the bag. As the colour of the bag changes to a dark colour, this colour begins to smoothly spike into the bottom darkest colour. Game information The bag appears as a very heavy objects at the back of a wooden catapult like object. When the player slices an ice platform, the heavy bag will cause the platform to move. Other than being very heavy and rather large, it serves no other purpose. Giant head The giant head is a hazardous set piece appearing in [[Troll Marsh#Level 16: The Sacrifice|Troll Marsh level 16 The Sacrifice]]. Appearance The giant head appears as a giant face cut out of rock. Its chin appears similar to a lip, this chin consisting of rectangles with steep rectangles going down below it. Below this chin is two downwards going rectangles, connecting at the sides of the rectangles. Above this chin is a short sliver of rock, above this being the lower jaw of the giant head, consisting of two squares and one slim rectangle, the order of appearance being from right to left. Above this jaw is a small lip, consisting of two slim straight lines with a bit bigger rectangular rock between both lines, this rock having some moss on it; the bottom line has some ridges under it. Above this lip are three teeth, these teeth appearing as rectangles that have a triangle above it. Between each tooth is grey rock, rock that only reaches up to the part of the teeth that hold the triangle. Above this is an upside-down version of the mouth that has inverted light and dark rock colour, and fourth teeth instead of three. Above this is the face of the giant head, which appears as slim curvy rock. Above this rock, on the right side of the face, is a large eye that appears as a large circle with a smaller circle in the middle. To the right of this eye is a large, rectangular-like nose that appears as a downwards rectangle that has two slim lines next to the edges of the nose, these lines sloping down and pointing when the edge of the block is reached. To the right of the nose is a sphere with a smooth square top; a similar structure (partially seen) seen on the opposite side of the nose. At the far edge of the head is a stone eye. Above the head are two massive slabs of rock that go over the top of the head, and have an opening near the ends of the block, this opening so that the nose can fit into the block. Game information The giant head is cut into the right side of the wall of level sixteen. The Mountain Troll will constantly keep its mouth open and will eat only Vikings and Trolls that enter its mouth. Upon and of these two characters falling into the giant head's mouth, the giant head will close its mouth and eat the object, killing/destroying it. This is the only time the giant head will close its mouth. Upon eating an object, the Mountain Troll will keep its mouth closed for the rest of the level. Dropping a Troll into the giant head's mouth causes it to eat the Troll and allows the player to access [[Troll Marsh#Level S1: The Secret Path|level S1 The Secret Path]]. Metal spiked platforms Spiked boulder The spiked boulder is a hazardous set piece appearing in [[Troll Marsh#Level 20B: Boulderdash|Troll Marsh level 20B Boulderdash.]] Appearance The spiked boulder is a giant boulder with a face on it. There is a Viking skull inside the boulder, with two bones on opposite sides. The boulder appears to be made from deadly ground, something that causes death to Vikings. There are ten spikes around the boulder that vary in size, with the spikes under the chins being the smallest. On the face, the eyes look like octagons with their sides looking somewhat circular. Between the eyes is the nose, which is made up of a large rectangle with two smaller ones on opposite sides. Under the nose is the mouth, where there is a rectangle with a line that creates square shapes. Under the mouths are where the chin is, and despite being a rock, there is a double chin on the boulder. The face inside the boulder is symmetrical, with the line of symmetry being a diagonal across the face. Due to this effect, the boulder looks exactly the same when it is rotates 180 degrees. Game information In the one level that the spiked boulder appears, the player is forced to cut a rope to make the Viking move downhill as the boulder chases the Viking. The player must keep cutting quickly, as the boulder will instantly kill the Vikings when it touches them. Depending on how the player cuts the first two ropes, they can make the spiked boulder stay in place, removing the challenge of the level. Hot Air Joyride The hot air joyride 'is an interactive object that appears in [[Under Dwell#Level 7C: Hot Air Joyride|Under Dwell level 7C ''Hot Air Joyride]]. '' Appearance The balloon looks like a Viking themed Hot Air Balloon. There is a Viking helm on the top part of the balloon, but it is missing its horns. The helm seems to be covering the top portion of the balloon's eyes. The eyes are an almost white colour, with a slight tan. Underneath the eyes is a mustache, and to the sides of the mustache are two rosy cheeks. There is a small mouth and a single tooth under the mustache. The lips of the mouth seem to have a small shine. There are multiple stitches on the balloon, as if it had been made with multiple small pieces of cloth. The balloon is held by 5 crows connected by ropes bolted onto the balloon. On the bottom of the balloon, there are two rockets for the player to propel the balloon with. A Viking is held by a chain and a rope. Game information The balloon is a ride created by the Skull. The rockets can be used to propel the balloon forwards or backwards. The crows on the balloon can be cut, resulting in the sinking of the balloon. The player must clear obstacles and propel the balloon to the right, where the Drakkar is waiting. Shell The '''shell '''is an interactive object that appears in [[Under Dwell#Level 9: Sounds of the Sea|Under Dwell level 9 ''Sounds of the Sea]]''. '' Appearance The shell looks like a snail shell. There is a spiral that gradually gets larger that starts from the middle. The shell has many holes and looks very old. The shell has different colours, from dark to light brown. There are two sides where bolts are put for two pieces of rope. Game information In the level that the shell appears in, the player must remove the viking from the shell. This is done by cutting the pieces of ice by its sides. The shell must rotate in a counter-clockwise motion for the viking to escape the shell. Daggers '''Daggers are hazards that only appear only in [[Under Dwell#Level 14B: Kill a Troll|Under Dwell level 14B Kill a Troll.]]'' '' Appearance Daggers looks like a regular dagger without the grip. Only part of the hilt and the blade remain. The blade has many shades of gray on it. Two bolts are attached what is left of the hilt. Game information The main use of these daggers are to kill trolls so the player is able to progress. The dagger will kill the trolls on contact and also the viking. Fist blocks Hand platforms Notes Category:Interactive objects Category:Hazards Category:Lists